The Meaning of Love
by DarthHera
Summary: Lightside Anakin/Padme AU /Padme and Ani have the rest of their lives to love, but when something goes wrong, it all changes..... Please Read and Review! Thanks
1. Default Chapter

I happen to like Obi/Ami fics, but this is not one! This is for all you A/A fans! I also am continueing the story at the Jedi Council Fan Fiction boards over at TheForce.net.  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't a clue where I got the idea, but all things belong to Georgie Boy!   
The Meaning of Love  
  
Anakin's p.o.v.  
I once wondered what love was. The true meaning. The emotion. The power of such a simple word. The sun finally sunk into the heavens beyond the blue sea to reveal the starry sky above. Millions of stars twinkled high in the atmosphere, shinning like a diamond in the reflection of the sun. Just like home, suddenly enters my mind, so much like home. The ability to change one's life for forever, that word holds. Love is not something to be played with. It's not a food to be passed around. Love is real. Love is what keeps my life life together. I know the meaning of love. The know that when I am held I am loved. I know that when I am kissed I am loved. I know that when I love, I am loved. I turn my gaze back up to the many starry sky wondering how I could be so lucky as to have found my love. But I did, and I thank the heavens above for that. The gentle night breeze ruffles my curly hair, sending goosebumps along my chilled skin. I tighten my arms around the wondrous beauty laying so comfertably in my arms. So beautiful. So caring. So angelic. The sound of crashing waves creates a simple melody in the silence of the night and I stand, extending my hand for it to be taken. The beating of our hearts slow to become one as we sway to the unnamed song. We must have danced for hours like that. Neither of us caring if we were seen or who saw us. I look into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes of the darkest chocolate. The way the sparkle in the moonlight. I lean my face down slowly to hers, just enough so I can feel her breath on my lips. "I love you Am." I say before kissing her, the action sending shivers throughout me. The kiss is slow, passionate, and breath taking. My lips linger on hers only momentarily, remembering the taste of her lips. "I love you to Ani." Nothing more is said, all that matters is that we love and are loved.   
  
Padme's p.o.v. ".................... when I close my eyes it's you I see ..................." "I love you Am." I look into those eyes. Those intense eyes. Those sweet innocent eyes. Eyes of the bluest morning sky. I could get lost in them. My arms around his neck, I look him straight in his eyes, marveling over the beauty of such a simple color. But his eyes are anything but simple. His eyes are fierce, bold, and loving. His heart could tell a story, but his eyes tell his life. He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand, tilting my head up to kiss me. His lips touch mine, electrifying my body and soul. Tiny goosebumps arise on my arms. His touch is like fire, burning everything it comes in contact with, sending chills down my spine. We separate, his lips hesitate to leave mine and mine his, remembering it is oxygen that is needed to breathe. "I love you you too Ani." The words flow from my lips naturally. We walk hand and hand down the star lit beach, relishing in the tranquillity the night holds. The waves wash onto shore, tickling my feet with each splash. This must be love. This wonderful feeling filling my self control, allowing me to be free. Two arms snake around my waist, enveloping me into a loving embrace. He buries his head into my neck, taking in the aroma of my lilac scented hair. "I wish it could be this way for forever Ani." I say, breathing in the fresh smell of the night's water. He turns me around, looking me straight in my eyes before getting down on one knee. "Ani...." He reaches into the sleeve of his tunic, revealing a small black box. He opens it, holding it up to me. It a blue sapphire on a silver band. Absentmindedly my hands grab at my chest and tears begin to form in my eyes, as well as his. I can feel my breathing begin to quicken, and the tears come more and more. "Padme, will you marry me?" I wipe away my tears, saying a simple,"Yes." He hugs my waist, bringing my up into the air, twirling us around in a circle. I begin to laugh and he sets me down. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs, intimately kissing my neck, nose, cheeks and forhead. Finally kissing my lips. He traces the line of my jaw with his index finger, running it down passed my chin to my neck, stopping at my necklace. He stares into my eyes,"Are you an Angel?" "...............You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone.............. "   
  
"......... in the arms of the angels fly away from here ..........."   
!!!!!!!!!!  
Anakin's p.o.v. "You are an angel Padme, I know it. You are here to protect me." "And you are my Jedi, here to protect me." I realize the ring is still in it's box, delicately I slip the ring on her slender finger. "It's beautiful Anakin." She says, looking at the blue star on her hand. I look at her,"Yes it certainly is." She, however, is oblivious to the real meaning of my words. She stares into the ring, entranced by it's magnificence. I smile. "You are so beautiful Padme." "You're not so bad yourself Ani." She tugs at my braid and we walk farther down the beach into the late hours of the night. Her chestnut curls flow freely in the cool night's air. I lay my cloak on the sandy floor and, she lies down first on her side, and I lay down next to her. I wrap my arm around her waist, keeping her warm from the chilly wind. I snuggle up against her, rubbing my hand up and down her arm, as we slowly falling into a deep slumber. *** The morning sun arises over the blue sea, waking me, be I keep my eyes closed. Padme is at rest, breathing in and out; in and out in a repeating fashion. A few lone birds fly ahead, singing a sweet tune to anyone who will listen. I decide to open my eyes. I find that I am facing my heavenly beauty. Her eyes are shut, her lips slightly pursed. My hands are holding hers, and I kiss her knuckles. Her eyes flutter, gradually opening. "Good morning." She says, voice groggy. "Yes it is." "How are we going to explain this to Panaka?" She asks, closing her eyes, wanting more sleep. "Explain what Angel?" "We did not come back to the palace last night." "But you were with me, after all, I am your bodyguard." A wicked grin plays on my mouth, and I begin to tickle at her sides. She laughs, which is like a harmonious tune to my ears. I tickle harder. She laughs uncontrollably, rolling onto her back, eyes closed tight. "Silly boy! Y-you s-s-stop th-i-s in-st-ant." "You want me me to stop?" I ask, even though I know the answer. "Yes." "Nahh, I don't think I can manage stopping." She slams her knee against my chest, sending me into the sand, pinning me to the ground. "I my not be the Queen anymore fly boy, but I am a Senator. And you do as I say." A sadistic smile creeps upon her face, an evil glimmer in her normally true eyes. She tickles me. Me a Jedi! She tickles me in every ticklish spot imaginable. It is my turn to laugh uncontrollably. Laughter errputs in my throat as she taunts me with her guilty pleasure. Tickling, who knew it could over power a Jedi? Not I.   
!!!!!  
  
Anakin's p.o.v. "....................No matter where I go I always feel you so..................." I stand up, escaping that unpleasant torture known as tickling. I watch Padme as she stands, the sun rising behind her. It creates a yellow glow aroung her features. Her long curly hair flows freely around her shoulders, still highlighted by the sun. She brushes the creases from her clothes. She is an Angel. My heavenly spirit here to watch and protect me. How I love her so. I stroke her cheek with my hand, she leans into it, taking in it's warmness. I gather my cloak from the ground while saying."We should be heading back." Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, she wraps her around my waist, resting her head on my chest and my head on hers. *** It took us about a half hour to reach the palace. No words had been said. We walked in silence, enjoying the time we spend alone. We know that we will have a lifetime of words to share, but sometimes words are not needed. Silence tells a great many things when you are with another. It's then when you realize how much they mean to you, and that you can never let them go. We walk inside the palace, all is peaceful, no one is around. The sound of our footsteps echo down the hall. A robed figure stands silhouetted in the center of the hall, Obi Wan. He approaches us, giving me a questioning look. Did you ask her? He questions through our bond. I nod in response. He smiles a sincere smile. "Congratulations Padme." Obi Wan hugs my fiance, "It seems like only yesterday Anakin was Knighted." I then hug my former Master, grinning like a mad man. "How do you know?" She inquires, crossing her arms. He let's out a small chuckle,"Your ring." ****   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - Padme and Sabe

Padme's p.o.v.  
  
  
".................It's funny how the simple things in life that makes us whole.............."  
  
  
A slight blush crept on my face. I looked down at the twinkling spectrum on my ring finger. The light streamed in through the hall windows, reflecting off my ring and into my eyes. It's the same color. I looked up into Anakin eyes. The same color.   
  
I laugh faintly.  
  
"Ah yes, my ring. Isn't it beautiful Obi Wan?" I extend my arm and he takes my hand, examining the jewelry.  
  
"It's lovely Padme." He says releasing my hand. "But if you'll please excuse me, I need to borrow your fiance for a bit."  
  
Anakin gives him a disconcerted look, but is quickly washes over.   
  
"Anything you need Obi Wan. Just don't keep him too long." Anakin blushed at my remark and bowed his head to hide his growing smile. Still that caring little boy with a crush.  
  
Master and Knight walk down the corridor, disappearing in the darkness. I must talk with Sabe. She will be delighted at this news.  
  
***  
  
I still have a room at the Palace, although it is not as big as my Queen quarter's were, it is still lavish and classic. The light pours down through the glass ceiling above me, illuminating my room. The walls an ivory cream color mirror off the sun, brighten the room even more. Small floral patterns run along the base of the wall, circling the entire room.  
  
Peach colored drapes suit the windows and the doors leading out to the terrace. Lavender carpet is laid out on top of the floor, giving the room a distinct, yet unique quality to it. The bed decor is a humble blue color, with bits of ivory, peach, and purple embroidery to tie the whole room in together. A dresser is at the north wall, just next to my closet. A few sentimental items scattered across the top. And a picture of my parents hold the center piece of the dresser.   
  
I plop myself down onto the comfortable bed, sinking into the covers. I reach over to the nightstand, grabbing my comm and saying,"Sabe?"  
  
"This is her."  
  
"I've got big news," I can feel the smile on my face widen,"meet me in my room."  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
I don't even have to tell her who I am, she know's it's me. She's my best friend- ofcorse she knows it's me! We have been through so many events together, so many frightful times, so many good times. I toss the comm back on the nightstand, leaning upright in my bed. The breeze plays with the curtains, dancing with them in the air.  
  
A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. "Come in."  
  
It is Sabe. Sure enough she is in my room in the five minuted like she had said. She runs towards the bed, jumping a few feet before it, landing right next to me. "So, what's the bi-" She trails off, noticing the ring on my finger. She embraces me in an over joyed hug. "It really is big news! When did he ask you? Was is romantic? Did he sweep you off your feet? Oooh, come on- spill it." With every questions comes a different hand motion and facial expression.   
  
I take her hands, smiling like crazy, "Well, it was very romantic. We walked on the beach in the moonlight, saying words that needed to be said holding onto eachother for dear life. It was like we just wanted to be in eachother's presence. Oh Sabe, it was magical. I remember saying something like,'I wish we could be this way forever', and that's when he got down on one knee. We spent the night sleeping on the beach laying, me in his arms. When I woke up, all I saw was his eyes. Those beautiful sky blue eyes." I closed my eyes, remember the events from the night before. Remembering the sweet kisses on my lips and the strong arms around my waist.  
  
I opened my eyes, seeing tears ran down Sabe's cheeks,"Oh that's more than romantic Padme. That's love."  
  
"I know it is Sabe. I know."  
  



	3. Boby will be boys and Girls will be Girl...

Anakin's p.o.v. ".............. life is the best when you are with another ................." I walk down the hall with my Master still the honorable step behind him. We don't say anything the first few minutes until we turn down a more private passage. "You made a wise choice choosing the ring you did. You captured her heart and now that is something you will hold for forever." "And she will forever hold mine." I run a hand through my golden locks,"I'm getting married Obi Wan! Married! Me married!" "And I am happy that you are my friend." "Obi Wan..." I trail off. "Yes." "Thank you." "For what?" He asks, scratching at his beard, a habit he picked up from long meeting with the Jedi Council. "Just being here for me. You were, and still are, the best Master a Padawan could've hoped for." I look at the floor, saying above a whisper,"And you are like a Father to me. And I thank you for that." Obi Wan puts a hand on my shoulder,"And you are like a son." "There is one more thing. Would you be my best man?" "I would be honored." "I think you will get to walk down the isle with the Lady Sabe," I nudge him in the stomach and I see a hint of pink sneak upon his face, "I think she has taken quiet an liking to you over the years Obi Wan." Obi Wan keeps his eyes glued to the floor, there must be something fascinating about the marble it is made of. "Yes, that may be true." "You like, her don't you?" It's a rhetorical question, but I know it will get me answers. "Obi Wannnn." "I- well- what I mean is, yes I do like her. She is a very attractive young lady." He replies, the pink turning into deep red. Changing the subject he asks, "So when is the wedding going to be?" "We have decided that the wedding will be tomorrow night. I know it's really soon, but we couldn't wait any longer." I say, clasping my hands together in front of me. "You are a fine Jedi Knight. And a wise man Anakin. I foresee you will have a great life, and children." My eyes darted up to my Master, my voice caught slightly in my throat, but I manage,"Well, that's obvious." He laughs. "Perhaps you could name one after me. Little Obi. I can see it now!" I roll my eyes. My Master and his delusions of grandeur. "Ahh, I love you Master. I don't know what I would do without you." "Let's hope we won't have to find out for a long time." He sighs, tucking his arms into the fold of his tunic. "Indeed Master." Little Obi.... it can grow on you.... a child.... Padme's p.o.v. ".............. hey I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I have found my love ................." I twirled my loose strands of hair with my index finger and thumb while listening to Sabe rant on about fantasies, love, and romance. She talked about what a big deal this is and her precious Obi. How much she loves him, but is too afraid to tell him. Maybe I could tell Anakin, and Anakin could tell Obi Wan... I let my mind wander. And wander. And wander. Anakin and I walk close to eachother, a small boy child, curly blonde hair, eyes as blue as the morning sky, joining us with our hands in the center. We smile and laugh. The suns bounces between the afternoon clouds in the sky and the wind blows through my hair, letting it flow in the breeze. I kiss Anakin and the child giggles at my gesture. Anakin lifts the boy up, letting him rest on his hip. A perfect daydream. Anakin, Myself, and our future child. I hear a voice, not completely interrupting my from my thoughts. "Padme when will the wedding be?" I heard the females voice again, and absentmindedly replied with a,"Hmmm?" "Padme?" "Hmmm..." Two hands aggressively push at my shoulders,"PADME!" Sabe hollers, completely interrupting my fantasy of a time to come. I shake my head, scrambling the ideas and such from my head and re-entering the real word. Sabe gives me a pointless look, as if to say, get back to the real world you he ha. "I'm sorry Sabe, I must have been daydreaming," She rolls her eyes and lets out a big sigh, making sure I witness it. I continue,"What was it that you were saying?" She crosses her hands over her chest,"I was asking when will the wedding be?" She says annoyingly. "Tomorrow night." I reply frankly. "Tomorrow!" "And I need you to be my Maid of Honor." Sabe's jaw drops at my last comment, eyes nearly pooping from their sockets."Maid of honor! Tomorrow!" She mumbles something under her breath, and proceeds,"I'd love to. But we have to find a dress and do your hair and get a priest, and a lot more stuff! The invitations! How ever will they reach 500 guests?" She begins to hyperventilate. This is so much unlike the strong and naive decoy I've known all these years. I smile, holding back the laughter at my unsecure friend. "It will be a small wedding. Only You, Obi Wan, Anakin, and myself. We can call a private priest. And I have the perfect dress. My hair will be down." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Oh thank goodness!" Two knocks came from the other side of the large wooden doors. "Who is it?" I holler. "Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker here to see you Senator." Obi Wan answered back. I looked at Sabe, she was grinning like the man she loved was in the same room, alone, with her there was no tomorrow. But I do suppose that is how I must look too. I took in a few deep breaths to compose myself, as did Sabe, before leaving to open to door to our Jedi. Getting off the bed, I smoothed out the creases in my clothes with my hand in one swift motion, something I had grown acustom to for all the times Anakin had came to visit me. A light breeze entered the room as I twisted the handle down on the door, revealing the two Jedi I hold so close to my heart. Sabe giggled. "Welcome."   
  
  
  



End file.
